Valka: the Mother of the King
by Squiredragon23
Summary: Valka has been staying away from her family and Berk for a reason: for a cause to help all dragon kind. She has been on the down low and saving dragons. One day, she gets word about an abandoned dragon's egg. She finally gets a chance to be a mother again, but with her own dragon family.
1. The thrill of rescue

"Those dragon riders are weak," a gruff voice broke the silences on the ship. "We are sure to win this time."

The ugly, burly dragon hunter who spoke stood by the Starboard Beam with another dragon hunter, who was nodding silently in agreement.

The dragon she was mounting shifted a little underneath her, digging his claws deeper into the wood of the Starboard Bow. After seeing how many men were on the deck of the ship, the masked dragon rider threw up a few fingers toward the dragon, giving an indication to get ready for the fight.

Valka heard there was a surprise ambush headed toward Outcast island, ready to unleash captured dragons on the Outcast tribe. It was to distract a group that the dragon hunters called the dragon riders. Valka has never had an encounter with the dragon riders, but it was not clear if she ever wanted to meet them from the many stories she heard about them.

It was not until recently that Valka learned the names of the dragon riders. They all sounded familiar, but one stood out from the rest. It felt like a bee sting every time the name left someone's mouth. It could not be the person she is thinking about for she was sure her son was just like everyone else on Berk right now.

She quietly told Cloudjumper, the very dragon that took her away from the bloody Berk many years ago, to begin the surprise attack. Valka was determined to recuse the dragons on the hunter's ship. Cloudjumper let go the Starboard Bow and glides around to the Port Side. He soared up and over the deck of the ship, astonishing the few hunters on board. Cloudjumper let out one long blast of fire, soaring past the men with spears. The dragon hunters quickly recognized the situation, shouting for the other men who were in the sleeping quarters of the ship. One hunter threw a spear, but it was invaded as Cloudjumper spun out of the way and started flying into the vast, moonless night. The ship was in chaos with men scrambling to get a larger, metal catapult working and others were shooting arrows at the dragon and it's masked rider.

"I have seen worse!" Valka shouted and patted Cloudjumper on the side of his neck. The dragon grumbled in agreement and tucked his wings under his body, coming back down toward the hunter's ship to blow another ring of fire down on the crumbling structure.

Valka took off her mask as she stood up to see the now free dragons behind her. Even after years of rescuing dragons, the thrill of the rescue still made her heart beat fast. The looks of the dragon's faces make the danger worth it. As Cloudjumper hummed underneath her feet, She waved her staff, catching the wind that whooshed in her ears. The staff whistle in the gush of wind, sending all of the dragons roarings and filling the night with exhilaration. One Gronckle passes a Deadly Nadder and shoots a lava blast out of excitement. It barely missed Valka's head. Valka suddenly smelled burned hair, a smell she was very familiar. The blast of lava lit up the sky behind her. The Gronckle looked shocked, but that only made Valka laugh even harder. She raised her staff in the air again, making it whistle again.

"This is your night!" She cried out as she leads the dragons away from the hunters and the misjudgment of the world.

Back at the hideout, Valka started to rest after getting the new dragons acquainted with their new home. She put Birch Bark medicine on wounds of the injured dragons. A Monstrous Nightmare tried to bite her when she touched an open wound that was still oozing blood and pus. Cloudjumper, who was standing close by, gave a sharp huff at the Monstrous Nightmare. The Monstrous Nightmare grumbled but did not try to attack her again as she cleaned the wound.

"He is just scared and hurt," Valka softly said as she rubbed Cloudjumper's nose after tending to all of the new arrivals. She could hear them rustling through the leaves of the trees and talking to each other. She would need to move them again, but the small island is their home for now.

The dragons have become family for Valka. She treated each one like her child, making sure there was enough food and treated them if there was an injury. In a way, the dragons give her a chance to be a mother a second time.

Valka loved to talk to the dragons. She would beguile her dragon family of tales of growing up on the Isle of Berk and the dragon raids. She told them about her dream of a world that gave dragons sanctuary, where no one killed them and understood they were just like humans. On bad nights, Valka would talk about how much she missed her human family. Her family on Berk would poke and prod her mind when she lay down to sleep. After many years, She can still feel Hiccup's small hand gripping her thumb and Stoick's huge, warm hand on the small of her back. She remembers how his beard felt on her face when they would kiss. The quiet moments on Berk and the dragon raids would mix, sending waves of guilt down to her stomach. Her love for dragons made her stay away from her family and her tribe. They would not understand the need to make dragons one with humans. The vision of the first time she saw a dragon being beheaded seared into the back of her mind. It always brought motivation for what she is trying to accomplish. The memory of her small family back on Berk brought her to tears.

**Hey! This is my first fan fiction. I just read them mostly, but I thought I would try it out. Please leave me a comment or message about my story. I plan on continuing the story, but I am not a fast writer. I hope you like what I have so far! **


	2. The Last Letter

The rolled-up parchment fell from the sky, landing on the thick, mossy ground by Valka's feet. She looked toward the sky to see a blue-scaled Terrible Terror flying away, toward the sunset. It departed with a loud squawk.  
"Goodbye, friend," Valka smiled and bent down to pick up the parchment. The melted-red stamp on the thick paper gave her heart a leap of joy.  
Cloudjumper grumbled behind her, asking about the letter.  
"When we get to the homestead, I will tell you," Valka turns and rubs Cloudjumper's snot. The larger dragon responded, happily humming in affection.  
The Sea stack was usually the meeting place with Valka's secret agent that works with Drago Bludvist and his army of dragon hunters. Since Valka island hops to protect her dragons, they needed a place that would be a place that was near Drago Bludvist's main hideout but would not put Valka in complete danger. Her first meeting with Bluefish came rushing into her mind, but she shook her head to clear it.  
He must be in dangerous waters if he sent his Terrible Terror tonight, Valka thought as she jumped onto Cloudjumper's back. The dragon took off to their current hideout.  
The moment Valka climbed off Cloudjumper, the dragons came out of the trees and bushes to greet her. She laughs whole heartily as she was nudged and pushed further into the dense forest.  
She really needed a permanent base for her dragons. Valka could feel the dragons becoming restless from the consistent moving, but she tried to make each new place like home as possible. Cloudjumper would jump in if there was a sudden aggressive fight that would break out amongst her dragon family, which helped easies Valka's conscience.  
After taking care of over 30 something dragons with the assists of Cloudjumper, Valka sat down by a warm campfire with Bluefish's letter. Cloudjumper joined her after a few minutes. The young, green Gronckle Cloudjumper was playing with ran off to mess with the other dragons. Cloudjumper saw Valka with her head in her hands, looking down at the ground. The parchment rolled itself back upon the ground by her feet. She did not move or make a noise when Cloudjumper made a grunt that usually got her attention. After a few minutes, the dragon came over to lightly nudge her shoulder.  
Valka burst into tears and grabbed Cloudjumper's snot. She keeps repeating the dragon's name as she sobbed into Cloudjumper's warm dragon hid. Rumpus, Valka's lapdog of all her dragons, came over to see what was going on, but Cloudjumper eyed the other dragon until he gave up.  
Valka soon calmed down and grabbed a cloth from her pocket to clean her face. Cloudjumper nudged her shoulder again, a little more forced. She smiled at her long-time companion, her face feeling puffy and raw.  
"I am okay, Cloudjumper," She noted the rough tone of her voice. "I will be fine."  
Cloudjumper pawed the parchment by her feet, nodding toward Valka.  
Suddenly, Rumpus came back and practically jumped on top of Valka when he saw her red eyes and swollen face. This sent Valka in a fit of giggles as she comforted the dragon.  
"Please do not worry!" Valka cooed while rubbing the dragon's sharp snot, who started to calm down.  
Valka paused from rubbing Rumpus's neck to look at Cloudjumper.  
"Bluefish has been captured and sentenced to death," Valka finally explained in a cool voice. "He sent me his last letter."  
Cloudjumper just sat on his hind legs and stared at Valka. Rumpus, satisfied Valka was done crying, trotted off the see if he could find some other dragon to play with.  
"He said he has one last mission for me," Valka continued, her voice controlled.  
Cloudjumper tilted his head, wondering what she means.  
"There is a Bewilderbeast egg needing to be recused before the dragon hunters get their hands on it," She stood up and started to fish through her travel bag for parchment and a charcoal stick.  
She settled by the fire, holding her charcoal stick. Valka felt a burst of anger and almost crushed her only charcoal. Cloudjumper, who lay close by, grumbled in concern. She just smiled toward her dragon, which calms him down.  
Bluefish knew what he was doing when he started spying on Drago Bludvist and his dragon hunters. He did unspeakable things to dragons just to be the hidden advocate for dragon kind. Valka told Bluefish to get out years ago. Why did he not listen to her?  
He is probably died right now, knowing Drago, Valka thought in a solemn tone. A complex feeling seeped into her heart.  
While Cloudjumper monitored her flight of dragons, Valka turned her mind inside and out thinking about Bluefish's last mission for her. She knew the Bewilderbeast egg will be delivered tomorrow night, but Bluefish was not sure if any hunters would be in the area by the time the delivery would be complete. She also needs to figure out where to keep the egg, for it was soon to hatch. Valka spent most of the night, sitting by the fire in silences.  
She has never seen or taken care of a Bewilderbeast, but she was growing confident in her ability.  
"If you can train a Monstrous Nightmare to not catch the village on fire, you can achieve anything," Valka's father would say to her.  
The stars danced over Valka's head as she settled on a plan for tomorrow, the sound of snoring dragons starting to make her sleepy.  
"Goodbye, my friend," She whispered into the starry night.

**Valka's adventure continues! I am so happy with this chapter. It was fun to learn more abou the HTTYD universe. Plus, Rumpus is a really cute dragon! Thank you for reading! I will upload again when I can.**


	3. Rescue Mission

The moon illuminated over the lone dragon's egg as it sat on top of a smoothed out rock ledge. The pile of dry grass made a cushioned nest around the white egg. Valka could feel a strong shift in the air as she warily glazed at the Bewilderbeast egg from a nearby sea stack. She had a sense that she was not alone. Even with the help from the large, bright moon to her right side, She could feel danger.

_Or I am being paranoid_, Valka though with a soft sniff.

Bluefish's last letter came to Valka's mind. For all he has done for her ultimate mission, She could not thank him enough. She suddenly felt a surge of honor that she was chosen to save and raise a Bewilderbeast. There was a great journey right in front of Valka gleaming in the moonlight. She knew this moment will change her life forever.

Valka was suddenly nudged on the shoulder. She looked over her left shoulder to see Cloudjumper standing tall beside her. His glowing, yellow eyes were pleading at her. Valka smiled and rubbed Cloudjumper's face, the warmth of his hid warming her hands.

"You ready?" Valka asked, her voices dropped to a whisper. Cloudjumper responds with a little jump and another nudge toward Valka's shoulder.

Together, they got ready to go rescue the egg. Valka is on Cloudjumper's back adjusting her armor and putting on her helmet and Cloudjumper is checking out their surroundings. When Cloudjumper approved, Valka gave her signal to go and Cloudjumper took off toward the dragon egg.

They land on the rocky side of the mountain near the ledge that held the egg. Cloudjumper scanned once more for any danger and to see if there were any traps on the ledge.

Cloudjumper heard it before Valka saw it. An arrow as long as Valka's arm whizzed by her head and planted deep into the mountain rock. Cloudjumper managed to get out of the way in enough time. The large dragon dove deeper down the mountainside.

_Drago must have sent that Terrible Terror_, Valka thought, but she only had time to duck and get out of the way as another long arrow dug into the rock by her head.

Valka quickly searched around for the sources of the arrow in the black waters of the ocean below her. There were two hunter's ships coming around a sea stack with plenty of hunters on board. One ship was equipped with a huge catapult. The hunters were all shouting, moving them around the deck and getting ready to attack. Archers were getting their bows and arrows ready to shoot toward Valka's direction and the catapult operators were getting another arrow in the slingshot.

Cloudjumper made a move before Valka got the words out of her mouth. He let out a loud roar, filling the quiet night with his rage. He filled his stomach with gas, getting ready to release his flame. As Cloudjumper got closer to the hunter's ships, Valka drew out the shield that she strapped to her back. It is a round, wooden shield she made for big missions like this one.

Cloudjumper released a burst of dragon fire on both the ships as Valka used her shield to protect herself from the hunter's green tipped arrows. The men scrambled on the burning deck while the catapult operators and archers went for another round.

"Get the catapult!" Valka shouted at the top of her lungs, pelting away more arrows.

Valka's companion gave another blast of flames toward the catapult, but the only made the operators move out the way of the flames. The man, who was holding the next arrow, did not get away in enough time. As Cloudjumper soar higher in the sky, Valka quickly looked to see the man throwing his ablaze coat on the ground, making him drop the arrow.

She also saw that Cloudjumper's fire had no effect on the catapult. The metal the catapult was made from was bright green. Valka knows catapults that are made of wood or iron, which are materials that are easy to burn in dragon's fire. A new type of fear filled Valka's heart.

_Drago is getting smarter_, Valka thought, her voice monotone.

Valka made a fist with her hands as a feeling of frustration sweep over her. She patted Cloudjumper on the neck.

"Attack the first ship!" Valka yelled and Cloudjumper gave her a mumbled agreement and soared back toward the ships.

This time, Cloudjumper blew fire toward the archers. The already burning ship got another dose of his fury. The archers leaped out the way, causing a build-up of hunters in the middle of the deck. The boat started the sink, moving closer to the other ship. There was a collision between the two ships, causing complete chaos.

Chaos was all Valka needed. While the hunters on the ships were scrambling around like headless chickens, Cloudjumper quickly changed course and flew in the direction of the mountain ledge that nested the Bewilderbeast egg.

Valka expertly stood on Cloudjumper's back and jumped off once they got close. She landed near the egg's nest. She tilted her head, seeing the design of the egg's shell. Valka quickly noted that this must be what the Bewilderbeast's scales look like when it grows up. Cloudjumper's loud roar got her attention and she snatched up the dragon egg. The egg had some weight to it, so she shifted the egg in her arms, so Valka could have a better grip on it.

She jumped off the rocky ledge just as Cloudjumper soared past. Her feet planted on the dragon's back. She settled herself and the egg on her dragon companion. They swiftly took off toward their home, not daring to look down at the hunters in the dark water.

**I want to get better at action scenes in stories, so this is my attempt! Please, tell me if what I can do to improve. I hope you like this chapter. I get more emotional in the next one, which I already started. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
